Two Christmases: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Two very short Christmas stories covering 85 and 86, written by me ages ago. Also ch 3 is a time line to all my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**1985**

**10 Days before Christmas**

"Why are we stopping here?" Dempsey asked as Makepeace parked on double yellow lines outside Dickens and Jones.

"_I need to pick up a Christmas present", _

"Hey you needn't"

"_I won't be long, and don't worry I haven't"_

"What do I do if one of those traffic wardens comes along?"

"_Show them your charm and your SI10 card"_

Makepeace came back out, Dempsey is writing in his note book

She looked a little surprised_ "You and paper work! – what are you writing"_

"My Christmas card list"

"_Am I on it?"_

"Am I on yours yet?"

"_No"_

"So why would I put you on mine? Oh but Happy Christmas" He passed an envelope to her

"_What's this?"_

"It's a Christmas gift"

Makepeace took it and examined it _"It's a parking ticket!_

"Yeh the meter maid said to wish you happy Christmas"

"_I told you to show her your SI10 card"_

"I did"

"_And?"_

"And she was gutsy, she asked if we were on police business"

"_And?"_

"And I said maybe, so she said that maybe you could pay the fine if you weren't"

"_What happened to your usual allure?"_

"Some people are resistant!"

**3 Days before Christmas**

"_Dempsey?"_ Makepeace questioned "_What are you planning to do at Christmas?"_

"Me? Oh nothin really, I did think I'd watch your Queen on TV doing her Christmas speech thing – that's a British Institution isn't it? Why – what are you doing?"

"_Me, oh I'm going to my father's place, he's got a house full of guests"._

"Oh yeh, I hope he's vetted them all this time"

"_As a matter of fact he's asked me to invite you"._

"Your old man's inviting me to your ancestral palace?"

"_I think he was rather taken with you and our finding the missing jade."_

"Yeh, I was taken by him, good bar as well."

"So"

"So what?"

"So shall I tell him you're coming?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"It's got nothing to do with me"

"The only reason I'm invited is to do with your father?"

"Well it's his invitation, oh and you'll miss the Queen; the party will be eating then."

"I dunno, I was rather looking forward to your Queen's speech. I thought you were related to the Queen"

"Not that closely"

**Christmas Eve**

Dempsey carried in two bottles, wrapped in Christmas paper.

"You needn't of you know"

"Oh don't worry these are for your father"

"He wouldn't expect anything"

"I know, but I like him and I know he'll appreciate fine bourbon and Christmas is supposed to be about giving isn't it?"

"Have you brought anything else with you?"

"Just my clothes"

**Christmas Day**

Makepeace picked up the small parcel on her pillow undid the bow and unwrapped the present. She opened it to find earrings and necklace; she smiled and took them over to her dressing table and, sitting down, tried them on. She smiled again, exquisite; she knew exactly which dress would show them off. She dressed for Christmas dinner.

Dempsey looked at the shirt he hadn't hung in his room; he felt it – first-rate, very nice; as his hands ran down the sleeve he suddenly noticed the cuff links in place. He took one off and studied it, and then he turned and noticed the empty box on his pillow along with an unsigned Christmas card. He smiled. He dressed for Christmas dinner

Dempsey made his way over to Harry; he observed "I like those earrings"

"_Actually so do I" _She continued_ "I couldn't help noticing those cuff links – very suave"_

"Thank you - I like them"

"Jim, over here" one of many female voices competed for his attention, he turned to make his way over, but before he left he winked at Harry "Christmas is a time for giving after all"


	2. Chapter 2

**1986**

Makepeace entered the side ward, Dempsey was in bed, his left side grazed, bandaged or plastered together. Above his head hung some mistletoe, Harry smiled, she imagined it was well used.

Makepeace looked around the room, "_so you sorted yourself out for Christmas then" _she observed.

"Yeh, well it kinda turned out all right, I found somewhere that provided turkey and all the trimmings, a TV to watch the Queen and some pretty angels to mop my brow and even bathe me. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were entertaining at your stately home?"

"_I heard you'd been hurt"_

"Yeh, but I'll live, how did you hear?"

"_I have ears"_

"How was Christmas at Winfield Hall?"

"_Good, tiring, I've probably drunk too much and slept too little."_

"I've slept too much and drunk too little"

"_Here I've brought you a little something_" Harry took a small bottle from her bag.

Dempsey smiled "and a cigar?" he asked.

"_Don't push your luck", _she passed him the bottle, and as he took a swig she looked around the room for somewhere to sit, "_this room is rather sparse"_ she observed. Dempsey patted the edge of his bed, Harry sat on it. "I could use some company. Do you want to watch the Christmas Film?"

"_Does that telly get a picture?"_

"Just about" Makepeace switched the TV on and moved back to look at the picture on the small portable. "Here, there's just room next to me on this bed"

Harry sat back on the bed, picked up some fruit, offered some to Dempsey who refused. He stretched his right arm out over the back of the pillows

Dempsey took another swig from the hip flask "Here have a drink," Harry took a mouthful and as the film started fell back against the pillow, in towards Dempsey's chest, she kicked her shoes off and put her feet up onto the side of the bed.

Tiredness caught them both for different reasons;

Two nurses just off duty giggled as they made their way down the corridor, they had some small plastic medicine cups and a bottle of Baileys. I bet he snogs me longer than you said the blonde one; they put their heads around the door, and felt rather put out of place seeing Harry lying back into Dempsey's arm, both of them sleeping through the film.

Next Chas and Spikings arrived

"Ah look peace at Christmas" Spikings smiled

"Do we wake them sir?"

"What and listen to them spat?" He sat on the only chair on the far side of the room "No I could sit and watch this for some time I quite like Cagney and Lacey in silent mode; Christmas is about peace on earth after all."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the time line I created for myself which I try to fit my stories to._

_It's not perfect, but they only filmed for 6 months a year and showed them in random order! And I don't want the years to roll round too many times, so sometimes Harry wears a winter coat in Sept! and the daffs are out in Jan in the burning - that's the biggest sin._

Armed and dangerous **May 85  
**The squeeze **May  
**Lucky Streak **June  
**Given to Acts of violence **June  
**Hors de Combat **July**  
No where to run **July  
**Make peace not war **Aug  
**Blind Eye **Aug**  
Cry God for Harry **Sept **_Never say Never_  
Judgement **Oct **_Pillow talk_  
_Winfield Hall Christmas__**85**_

Silver Dollar **Jan 86**  
Wheelman **Feb **_The unanswered question_**  
**Love you to death **Mar**  
No Surrender **April  
**TS **May 86 **_the missing parts_  
Blood Money **June  
**_Pretence  
All the fun of the Fair_  
Set a thief **Sept **_Having a ball – dog races_**  
**The Hit **Sept **_Having a ball – charity ball  
_In the dark **Oct**  
Bogeyman **Oct  
**_Take two_**  
**_D In hosp__**Christmas 86  
**_Burning **Jan 87**  
_Blood Sweat and Tears_  
Jericho Scam **Feb **_A toe in the water_**  
**Prize Fighter **Feb **_A toe in the water_**  
**Extreme Prejudice **March **_A toe in the water_  
Bird of Prey **April  
**Out of Darkness **April **_Soft Shell_**  
**Cortez **May 87 **_Law of the jungle pt 1_**  
**Man Trap **May **_Law of the jungle pt 2_**  
**Guardian Angel **June **_In face of the evidence_

_4.1 Home is where_ **Late June  
**_4.2 An English Rose_**Early July  
**_4.3 and 4.4 Luck of the Irish_ **July**  
_4.5 Wish upon a star_**August  
**_4.6 Home alone_ **Late August**  
_4.7 Distraction_ **Sept  
**_4.8 The gamble_ **Sept  
**_4.9 In sickness_ **Early Nov  
**_4.10and in health_ **Early Nov**

_12 Days of Christmas -__**special Christmas 87**_

_5.1 and 5.2 On the Street _**Feb 88  
**_5.3 and 5.4 Dark Places _**Spring 88**

other stories  
**  
**Wedding **Mid June**


End file.
